


it’s a me Mario! and other game references

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, sims, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Julie puts a console in the studio they play some games
Comments: 43
Kudos: 366





	it’s a me Mario! and other game references

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just trying to get the ball rolling for this fandom. I look forward to your works fellow Julie and the phantoms fans! I’ll fix an6 mistakes tomorrow

If you had asked any of the members of Sunset Curve what their favorite games were before their demise, Reggie would’ve said Street Fighter. Why? It was the only game where he could beat his band mates. 

Alex would’ve said The Simpson’s it was one of his favorite shows and it was a game where you just had to beat up bad guys. 

Luke would say Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for the same reasons as Alex but in his words “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are cooler.”

But now they were ghosts who had technically aged twenty five years so of course their favorite games changed.

♡

It had been a simple request, Julie thought. Reggie had been hanging with her dad as usual. She still did find it odd that the thing Reggie wanted to do the most in his afterlife was just hang around her dad and carry on a one sided conversation. 

He had seen Ray cleaning the closet one day and saw the holy grail in his eyes. It was a gaming console. Did he know what kind? No. Did he have any idea that it was a gaming console until Ray mentioned the memories he had playing with it? No.

It was quite easy to convince Julie to set up the console in the studio. Mostly because she would rather have them in the studio then exploring the streets possibly getting into another Caleb situation. 

At first it was just Reggie and Alex playing Street Fighter on the old PlayStation 2. Reggie would annihilate Alex in every match. Every match he won, until everyone got tired of losing and he started fighting against a computer. It was still Street Fighter but this new version had captured his heart.

♡

Luke thought the PlayStation was just a big distraction. They were supposed to focus on making their band legendary. Until Julie introduced him to guitar hero. 

Any complaints Luke had mysteriously disappeared. With him getting this new game. It took him awhile to understand the controls but once he did he started shredding on that plastic guitar. 

He eventually got the rest of the band to play with him. They broke high score after high score. 

While Luke preferred actually performing this guitar hero game was a pretty good distraction.

♡

Alex was not good with change. He liked things to stay the same. If he could keep things the same forever he would.

And he could by playing the sims. Alex found the game when looking for one of the guitar hero drum sticks. The title of the game was weird to him but his choices of what to do were play the game or hang by the Orepheum and maybe get a glimpse of Willie.

The choice was obvious. He spent two days trying to get a glimpse of Willie, when he felt defeated. He finally decided to build himself a fictional life.

It had started with just Julie and The Phantoms. They were just teens in the beginning. But, then he added Willie and it all went down hill quick.

Alex began focusing on his simself and the sim version of Willie. With all his attention to his sim relationship he neglected his band mates causing the deaths of Reggie’s simself and Luke’s simself. Julie’s simself, however, managed to stay alive by some miracle.

“Dude, you let us die!” Reggie complained to Alex.

Alex gave a small nervous chuckle. “Look! Willie and I just got engaged.” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Reggie replied.

♡

If you asked Julie what her favorite game was she said “It’s a three tie between Street Fighter, Guitar Hero, and The Sims 2.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mucho appreciated! critics also mucho appreciated!


End file.
